


Soup and Tissues

by solangelo_percabeth



Series: Solangelo one shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, Doctor Will, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Sick Nico, feeding him soup, will confesses how long he has liked nico, will taking care of nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_percabeth/pseuds/solangelo_percabeth
Summary: Nico has a cold and Will is an extra considerate doctor, Percy and Jason make him realise that there maybe be another reason other than Will being a healer that he is taking such good care of Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Soup and Tissues

My head is pounding and my nose is running, I cough and everything hurts. How is it that a person can be simultaneously hot and cold at the same time? I grab what must be my two-hundredth tissue of the day to blow my nose, throwing the tissue in the general direction of the bin. There’s a knock on the door and I groan trying to get the pounding in my head to subside.

“Jason go away, I can’t train today” I call out and hope he goes away without annoying me I don’t think I could take it right now.

“It’s not Jason” Will calls out “Can I come in?” He asks and my hands shoot up to my redicously black hair to make it look at least a little neat and I start cursing myself for making such a mess with the tissues.

“Yeah come in” I say in a croak out and Will pushes my door open and greets me with a dazzling smile, I try to control the butterflies in my stomach they’re only adding to my nausea. He is carrying a tray which he places next to the bed and sits down on the edge of my bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asks me with a soft smile and I feel my cheeks begin to burn.

“I feel like I just went for a swim in the Phlegethon” I complain following it with a cough just to prove my point. Will gives me a lopsided smile that makes my heart skip a beat and I have to look away from his gorgeous face.

“Yeah I know it sucks right now, it’ll get better” Will said placing his hand on my forehead.

“You still have a bit of a fever” He said and then he brushed my hair out of my face and gave me a soft smile. 

“I brought you some soup” Will said and I scrunched up my nose “I don’t want to eat” I said and Will just rolled his eyes at me.

“You have to eat Nico otherwise it will take you even longer to get better, is that what you want?” He asked in a patronising voice and I frowned and mumble some curses under my breath in Italian. Will just chuckled and helped me sit up by putting a pillow behind my back. He tucked my blanket so high that only my head was sticking out from under the covers.

“I can’t eat like this Solace” I grumble and Will grabs the soup and picks up a spoonful.

“Don’t worry about it” he says as he blows on the soup and starts bringing it up to my mouth, I frown at him.

“I’m not a baby Solace I can feed myself” Will just rolled his beautiful blue eyes once again.

“I know, now eat” he said pushing the spoon into my mouth, once again the grabs a little on the spoon and blows on it bringing it up to my mouth. I can’t believe I am actually letting Will spoon feed me soup. I don’t even let people help me when I’m fighting off monsters let alone let them feed me. There’s just something about Will’s soft face that I can’t say no to.

“So did you hear about Sherman and Miranda?” Will asked with a mischievous smile as he continues to feed me.

“No, what happened?” I ask him trying to control the blush on my face, if he says anything I’ll just blame my fever. I mean, who says my bright red cheeks has anything to do with Will anyway.

“Apparently they got caught kissing behind the big house” Will said

“Really?” Nico asked and Will nodded

We made causal conversation while I was finishing my soup and once I was done Will started cleaning up all the tissues and putting them in the bin.

“Will you don’t have to do that” I tell him and he just waves me off continuing to clean my cabin.

“Will you just be quiet and let me take care of you” Will said picking up all the tissues and then moving to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back he was holding a glass of water.

“Take these” he said handing me the water and a couple pills. I take them and pout towards him and he crosses his arms frowning “Nico you have to take those, doctors orders” I swallow the pills and scrunch up my face “Ew”

Will sits back down on the bed and places his hand back on my forehead and I feel myself involuntarily leaning into his touch. “Why do you want to take care of me?” I asked him and he frowned “What do you mean?” He asked his hand still on my forehead. 

“Why do you take care of me?” I asked him again and he frowned 

“I’m your doctor” He said and I couldn’t help but feel disappointed even though I didn’t really want to feel that way. Will gave me another soft smile and his hand slid down from my forehead and pressed against my cheek for only millisecond and then it was a gone but I could still feel the ghost of his hand on my cheek.

“Ok now you need sleep death boy” he said pushing me so I was laying back down once again he tucked me in making sure that I was warm. 

“I’ll come back later to bring you some dinner” Will said and he walked towards the door and turned around “And maybe some more tissues” then he left me with a stupid smile on my face. I stared at the dark ceiling not being able to get rid of my smile. I know Will is only looking after me because he’s my doctor but it still felt good that someone was caring for me. My eyelids became heavy and sleep took over me.

* * *

I wake up to a knock on my door, I look around the cabin and it’s quite dark so it must be after dinner. I stretched and sat up and noticed that there was a tray next to me with a new box of tissues, a sandwich (tuna salad my favourite), a glass of apple juice and some more pills. I noticed that there was a note.

“I came to bring you dinner but I didn’t want to wake you. I hope you had a good sleep, feel better :) - Will” he even put a heart instead of a dot over the i in Will.

There’s another knock on the door “Nico?” Percy called and I roll my eyes.

“Come in” Nico called and Percy strode in with Jason on his tail. They both plopped on his bead with crazy smiles on their faces. 

“We haven’t seen you all day and Will told us you’re sick” Jason said

“How are you feeling?” Percy asked

“I’m feeling a bit better, Will’s been taking care of me” I said and Jason and Percy shared knowing smiles.

“What?” I asked feeling uncomfortable with they way they were both smirking.

“Nothing” Jason said.

“I’m sure Will is taking extra good care of you” Percy said with an even bigger smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked them and they both chuckle.

“It means that Will likes you” Jason said.

“Oh shut up, no he doesn’t” I say rolling my eyes at them but a small part of me couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful.

“Oh he so does” Percy said.

“How do you know?” I asked and they just looked at each other and then back at me.

“Well for starters he is always hanging around you” Percy said

“That’s because we’re friends” I try to reason with them.

“What about the way he is always smiling at you?” Jason asked 

“He smiles at everyone” I counter, which is true. Will is never not smiling and that’s why his smile is permanently burred into my brain.

“Not the same way he smiles at you, he gives you heart eyes” I just roll my eyes at him 

“Alright, you said he was taking care of you?” Jason says

“Yeah he’s my doctor as well” 

“Oh ok then, so he just came to check your vitals?” Jason asked again looking at the tray of food Will brought for me.

“Well yeah and he cleaned up my cabin… and fed me soup”

“He fed you soup?” Percy asked with a chuckle 

“Yeah so what… we’re friends” I said and they are both laughing.

“So, Jason and I are friends but I wouldn’t feed him soup.” Percy explained

“Yes please never feed me soup” Jason pleaded.

“At the most I’d bring him the soup” Percy said and Jason nodded.

“Yeah and I defiantly wouldn’t clean up Percy’s mess” Jason said 

“Also Will doesn’t do cabin visits when someone has a cold. He gives them their medication and sends them on their way and I don’t think he has ever fed anyone soup.” and before I could stop him Percy snatched up Will’s note and chuckled showing it to Jason.

“Look he put and heart and a smiley face, I think that’s defiantly flirting” Percy said and I flushed.

“Do you really think he likes me?” I asked hope blooming in my chest as well as some phlegm. I grabbed the note from Jason and looked at Will’s little smiley face and I couldn’t help but smile.

“You like him too” Percy said and I went an even deeper shade of red.

“So what if I do?” I snapped and they both laughed.

“Nothing, It’s cute” Jason said “Sunshine and shadows”

“So blonde, blue eyes is you type” Percy said and then immediately looked towards Jason “Wait a minute…”

I throw the pillow over my face and groan “Why do I talk to you guys?” I complain and they laugh again and tousle my hair.

“Beats me” Percy said and I throw the pillow at his face. We spend the rest of the night talking about training and then the various things that their girlfriends do. I ate my sandwich and took my pills. It was hard for me to concentrate on our conversation because I couldn’t help but think about what Percy and Jason were saying.

TWO DAYS LATER

Will has been visiting me and bringing me food for two days, he refused to let me out of my cabin so I had a lot of time to think about what Percy and Jason were saying and now whenever Will visited me I couldn’t help but wonder if they were right. It just wouldn’t make sense, why would Will like me. I am darkness and he is light, I am a killer and he is a healer. I try to tell myself I’m just seeing things but then he touches my forehead and my cheek and I can’t help but wonder.

There is a knock on my door and it snaps me out of my thoughts, Will walks in with my breakfast and lays it down next to the bed once again. He reaches out to my forehead and I lean towards him.

“I think you’re better, you don’t have a fever anymore” Will said giving me a soft smile and this time running his hand through my hair, slightly. “How do you feel?”

“Yeah I feel much better. My nose has stopped running and my head doesn’t hurt anymore” I tell him and he gives me another smile “Good, then I think you can start doing your activities again”

“Thank Zeus, I was getting really bored” I tell him and Will chuckles “Well now you can start doing things again”

“Can I ask you something?” I ask him and Will looked up to meet my eyes dark eyes.

“Yeah”

“Do you give all you patients this kind of treatment?” I ask him and he furrows his eyebrows

“What do you mean?” He asks bending over to place one of my tissues in the bin.

“I mean Percy and Jason said when other campers are sick you just give them some medicine and send them on their way… “ I look up and Will looks a little red “You come and bring me food, clean up and make sure I’m alright, why is that?” I ask him and he blushes and gives me a sheepish smile.

“Well, everyone else has sibling to look out for them, you’re alone” Will said looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Is that the only reason?” I ask him and he looks up and cocks his head to the side “What other reason would there be?” He asks and I lean forward a little.

“I don’t know… I just thought…” I say looking away, maybe Percy and Jason were wrong and he doesn’t like me after all. 

“You though.. what?” Will asked leaning forward a little and I take a deep breath in and lean forward before I could stop myself and place my lips gently on his for a second before pulling away. My checks were burning and I swear my fever is back.

“What was that for?” He asks red faced as well, biting his lower lip slightly.

“For taking such good care of me” I say looking down and I feel a hand on my cheek and I look up to Will and he’s inched closer to me.

“Do you like me?” He asks slowly and I turn from him “Do you like me?” I repeat back to him.

“Yeah” he says and I snap back to look at him “Really why?” I ask.

“What do you mean why? You’re amazing” Will said and I crashed our lips back together, Will’s lips were so soft and he tasted slightly like apples. Will kissed me back with such force that my blood started racing in my veins, we pull apart and Will presses out foreheads together.

“Wow…” I sigh “I should have gotten sick earlier” Will chuckled and playfully slapped my arm “Hey don’t say that” he said capturing my lips again in a short kiss. 

“So you do like me then?” He asked me and I bury my face in my hands “Very much”

“Huh, I had no idea” He said pulling my hands away from my face and intertwining our fingers together. I stare at out intertwined hands, his fingers are long and tan while I have short stubby Italian fingers and my veins are slightly visible. 

“You really didn’t know?” I ask still staring at our hands.

“Yeah, I didn’t even know if you liked guys. Believe me if I’d known then I would have made a move sooner” I look back up to his face and he smiles running his hand through my dark locks.

“Really?” I ask in a small voice and he nods.

“Are you kidding, I’ve had a crush on you since forever” he tells me.

“We haven’t even been friends that long” I say.

“Yeah but I liked you before we were friends” and then his eyes went wide “I mean….” He trailed off and his cheeks flush but I cant help smiling.

“How long have you liked me?” I ask him and he buries his head in his hands.

“Long time” He grunts “How long?”

“Since the battle of the Labyrinth” he says and then he peeks through his fingers to catch my reaction. 

“That is a long time, we didn’t even know each other” I say and he blushes.

“Yeah but how could I not notice you, you were the reason that we won. I just remember watching you thinking that you looked like a greek god”

“Shut up Solace” I said pushing his shoulder 

“What? You did” he said with a bright red face I rolled my eyes and brought him into a hug burring my head into his chest. He was so warm and he held me so close that I could hear how fast his heart was beating. 

“Well I first started liking you in the battle of Gaia even if I didn’t know it yet. Although I didn’t think you looked like a greek god but more like an idiot because you painted your face but you didn’t cover your shinny hair.” I tell him and run my hand through said hair chuckling as he pulls me back and pouts at me.

“Aww you were a cute idiot though” I say.

“I’ll take what I can get” he tells me before kissing me once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Come visit me at Tumblr: Solangelo-percabeth1


End file.
